From Where You Are
by wrestlingfootballfan95
Summary: (Sequel for I Will Always Love You) Ben Harter is 19 years old and has been graduated from high school for a year. When going to college doesn't work out he decides to follow in his parents footsteps. Wrestling. What will happen when he goes to a school where one of his dad's ex rivals? What will happen when he takes a liking to his daughter? Read along and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon"  
I sang quietly while stumming my guitar along to the song. I loved playing my guitar. It was a real stress reliever to me. Some people said sex was. I laughed at those people. I had my fair share of fore play and sex partners in my life and it wasn't nearly as satisfying to me as strumming the ole strings. It was just so satisfying when I knew each and every chord to a song that I loved. I loved to play rock songs mostly. I knew a few country but that was only from some family members requesting it. I owned four guitars so far. A Gibson Les Paul, a Schecter Syn Gates special, a Schecter Zacky V special, and a white Esteban acoustic guitar.  
I'm Ben Harter, by the way. I am the adopted son of Josh Harter aka Chris Sabin and Jamie Szantyr-Harter aka Velvet Sky. I was the biological son of Ashley Simmons-Harter aka Madison Rayne and Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. I'm nineteen years old and I'm a college student. Well, about to be college dropout. College really wasn't working out for me. The University of Michigan was a good school and all and I had the smarts and the grades to go far, I just didn't like going. I had another dream in my sights which was wrestling. I should have started out with it, but I wanted to try college to see if I could see myself getting a different career than my parents. It didn't work out.  
Today was the day though. It was the day that I was going to start training at a local wrestling school. It was ran by none other than wrestling legends Rob Van Dam and Kevin Nash as well some other wrestlers who were going to help him out. I was super stoked to start training. I wouldn't be alone though. My best friend, Justin Martin, was going to be with me. He'd been my friend ever since I can remember when I was about five years old I guess. That's when my dad's best friend Patrick aka Alex Shelley discovered he'd had a child. Back in Patrick's younger days of wrestling he was what you would call a man whore and he had ALOT of one night stands. Well, one night he had one with now former WWE diva, Candice Michelle aka Candice Beckman and then came Justin nine months later. She then decided not to tell him.  
I got up from my bed and put my Les Paul into my guitar display case next to my others. I went to my dresser to decide what would be my wardrobe for the day. It wouldn't have to be stylish. Just comfortable and easy to move around in. I pulled out a pair of black nike basketball shorts and a Red Hot Chili Peppers t-shirt and changed into them. I then went into my closet and got out a pair of my dad's old wrestling boots that he gave me since he said they're painful to break in and placed them into my duffel bag along with an extra set of clothes, a roll of athletic tape, and some elbow pads. I quickly got my comb and gel and fixed up my hair.  
"Ben! Justin's here!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I was so very excited about becoming a second generation wrestler to not only one retired wrestling parent, but two. It was amazing and I know it was a dream come true for them as well.  
"Coming mom!" I yelled back as I ran downstairs seeing Justin.  
"Let's go, man." He said smiling.  
"Alright bruh. I bet you I'm gonna be running ropes around your ass today." I smirked. He laughed.  
"We'll see if your bitch ass will." He laughed.  
"Language boys." Mom said as she eyed towards my fourteen sister who was watching tv.  
"Bitch. Fuck. Ass. Hell. Shit." I heard Presley say from the couch. I just laughed.  
"Presley Ann!" Mom yelled. She got up and shrugged.  
"Ain't like I've never heard the words before, mom. Chill." She said heading to the kitchen. I kissed my mom on the forehead.  
"Love you mom. See you later." I said as Justin and I headed out the door and to my pride and joy. My dodge challenger. This car and my guitars were truly my pride and joy. This bitch had a hemi in it and it was tough as fuck. Didn't mean I was ticket free though. This hemi was known to get my ass in trouble a time or two.  
"You ready for this shit, bruh?" Justin said as we pulled away from my house.  
"Fuck yeah man." I said as I sped away.  
It didn't take us long to reach the building. It was actually an abandoned warehouse. I could remember them producing some sort of snack. I don't remember what it was but they went out of business. Now I guess this new wrestling school that was formed bought the building which was pretty fucking sweet in my book.  
I saw nothing but old beater cars in the parking spots. I guess you could tell which ones were the trainers cars because near the front entrance sat a Mercedes Benz, a Dodge Charger Hellcat, a BMW, and a lifted Toyota Tundra. I parked my car closer to the luxury cars for obvious reasons and Justin and I got out and headed inside. Like I said, it was an empty building. All you could see is a a Wrestling ring and a few chairs and that was it.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the second generation superstar." I heard a familiar voice say. Shit. Bobby Roode was one of my trainers. It was pretty obvious to the whole wrestling world and fan base that him and my dad had on-screen as well as real life beef. Due to the fact that they just didn't get along and he used to date my mom. Dad was gonna be thrilled to hear about this.  
"Nice to see you too, Bobby." I smiled fakely.  
"Benji. Happy to have you here." He smiled just the same to me. He then looked next to me. "And who's this handsome young star?" He asked.  
"Justin Martin, sir. My father is Patrick Martin aka Alex Shelley." He said taking Bobby's hand into a handshake.  
"Oh okay, so another second generation? I had no idea Shelley had a kid your age." He said scratching his beard.  
"Not alot of people did. Heck. He didn't even know until I was five." Justin said laughing. Bobby smiled and nodded.  
"Well it's good to see you Ben." He smirked at me.  
"You got a problem with me, Bobby?" I asked him.  
"You kno-" He was about to say something as he got into my face when a former coworker and long time friend of my dad's came in between us. Petey Williams.  
"Easy there, Bobby." He said making Bobby back away from me. "Lay off the kid. Go take you a water break or something." He said making Bobby head back near the ring. Petey turned around and looked to me and Justin. "Rule one for you boys. Stay as far from Bobby Roode as you possibly can." He said before turning away from us.  
This was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I hated so much that Bobby Roode was going to be one of my trainers. He and my dad had so many issues throughout the years as well as he had issues with my mom. I could remember times when my parents would argue and I heard his name come up. I can also remember one night when I was backstage at a show with my parents and he was talking shit about me and my sister and mom to my dad and he and my dad ended up getting in a fist fight. He left that night with a broken nose and two broken ribs. My dad took no shit from him.  
"Good morning gentleman." I heard RVD say as we all sat down. I saw him look down a few chairs from Justin and me. "Oh and ladies. Sorry." He smiled. "This is how it's gonna go. We're going to start off with some warm up exercises then we're going to get to the basics of hits and bumps then we'll work our way up to the more complicated stuff." He said looking over to Nash.  
"Alright Roll call! When I call your name just say here. Kinda like if you were in elementary school." He pulled out a small notebook. "Aris King."  
"Here." I heard as I looked down a saw a guy who looked around my age say.  
"Trey Hampton."  
"Here." I saw a guy that looked to be in his thirties say.  
"Kennedy Lee."  
"Here." said another guy who looked pretty close to my age.  
"Lauren Kane."  
"Here." I saw a girl who I never thought it'd see around here. She looked like a nerd.  
"Jessica Garvin."  
"Here." I saw a girl who looked alot younger than me.  
"Thomas Redding."  
"Here." said a guy who looked to be a few years older than me.  
"Gary Taylor."  
"Here." Said a man who looked to be in his forties with a beer gut.  
"Walter Jacobs."  
"Here." said a man who looked to be about thirty and looked like he belonged as an accountant.  
"Justin Martin." I heard Nash say then chuckle. "Well we have a second generation superstar here." He said looking at Justin.  
"Yes sir." He smiled.  
"Oh and Ben Harter too, huh?" He said and I nodded. "Well just so you fellas know. You guys have alot to live up to. So you need to decide it you're gonna live up to the potential of your fathers. Who were arguably the best tag team in TNA wrestling history. So if you're gonna sit here and think we're gonna hand shit to you." He chuckled again. "You're sadly mistaken." I shook my head at him.  
"I'm ready to work hard to earn my spot. I don't care if my last name is Harter or not. I don't want a handout. My dad took none and neither will I." He nodded.  
"Good man. Good man. What about you, Martin?" He said looking at Justin.  
"No sir. No handouts sir. Gonna work hard." He said.  
"Alright good." Nash said as he sat down his notebook. "Alright I want you guys and ladies to do ten laps around the place. Let's go!"  
We all ran 10 laps, did 50 jumping jacks, 50 pushups, and 25 pullups and then it was time to get into the ring. I could tell a few of the guys were exhausted just from the warmups. I was just getting started. I was used to this mostly due to the fact I was a pure athlete in high school. I played football, basketball, baseball, and I was also on the wrestling team. I was always training. I was the most fit guy on all of our sports teams.  
I watched as RVD was starting to show us how to do bumps. I already knew how to do this though. Having your parents as wrestlers really pays off. Justin and I were just lucky enough that both of our parents were in the business. My dad and Patrick were always teaching us techniques and moves. This shit was nothing new to us.  
"Alright. So you guys try." I heard Petey say as each person lined up to take a bump.  
I finally heard a radio turn on. I looked over and saw Bobby had turned it on. It was playing The Enemy by Godsmack which was one of my favorites to play on the guitar. Bobby then walked up to the ring and leaned on the side as he saw each guy and girl take their bump. He was chewing some gum which wasn't uncommon. That was something I NEVER saw him without. Even in the fucking ring. The guy was forever chewing gum.  
"Alright Harter. Let's see what you've got." I heard Nash say. I walked over towards him and took a bump just like a pro. "Alright good. Now let's see if you've got some techniques like your old man." He said getting closer to me.  
"Alright" I said with a smile. I went at it like a professional wrestler. I could see the looks on his face like he was very shocked yet very impressed. He finally stepped to the side.  
"Wow. You're good. A little rough on some stuff but I can see Sabin showed you a thing or two." He smirked. "Alright Martin. Let's see if your old man did the same." He said as Justin got up to him and started showing him what he had.  
I walked over to the opposite side of the ring where my bottle of water had been sitting and chugged some of it. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up to my face as I wiped the sweat off. I then turned over to look back at what Justin was doing. Oh my God. As I did that I caught a glimpse of the side that Bobby was standing on. I didn't know who she was and where she came from but she was. She was. So gorgeous. She had long dark brown hair, full lips, and some tattoos on her arms. She was dressed in an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, some ripped jeans, and some black combat boots. She had a rugged beauty about her. She was just standing there smiling and laughing with Bobby which made me curious about her. He was married. She was far too young to be having an affair with him. Unless she was just money hungry which didn't look to be her style. Maybe I was wrong though? I didn't know.  
As soon as class was over, everyone walked out to their cars to head home. Justin and I headed to my challenger and everyone else to their cars. I was watching after this young woman the whole time. She had followed Bobby out to his Mercedes and helped him put his bags in the trunk. She then went to the front where he was about to sit down and gave him and hug and a kiss on the cheek. This was really odd. I had never seen this young woman before and if he was having an affair with her that would be weird on so many levels. I then watched as Bobby drove off and she walked over to a little red Ford Mustang, get in the driver's seat and speed away. We then got into my car and sped away with the radio up.  
'Raven hair and ruby lips  
sparks fly from her finger tips  
Echoed voices in the night  
she's a restless spirit on an endless flight  
wooo hooo witchy woman, see how  
high she flies  
woo hoo witchy woman she got  
the moon in her eye  
She held me spellbound in the night  
dancing shadows and firelight  
crazy laughter in another  
room and she drove herself to madness  
with a silver spoon  
woo hoo witchy woman see how high she flies  
woo hoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eye  
Well I know you want a lover,  
let me tell your brother, she's been sleeping  
in the Devil's bed.  
And there's some rumors going round  
someone's underground  
she can rock you in the nighttime  
'til your skin turns red  
woo hoo witchy woman  
see how high she flies  
woo hoo witchy woman  
she got the moon in her eye.'


	3. Chapter 3

The past two weeks, I'd seen alot of the mysterious girl who came to see Bobby Roode. She stood on the sidelines with Bobby of course. My curiosity grew each time I saw her. Maybe she was having an affair with him. I don't know. I noticed everyday brought a different sense of style. Sometimes she would wear a band t-shirt and ripped jeans and other days she'd be dressed up in a dress or blouse and dress pants. She was gorgeous in anything she ever wore. I noticed on her left arm she had a beautiful rose half sleeve and on her other arm she had a sugar skull tattoo on her upper arm. Whoever did he tattoos was an amazing artist. This also made me wonder if she had any other tattoos that were hidden. Hmm?  
It was Friday, which meant it was time to chill. Justin and some of my other friends didn't think so though. They planned a party for us all. Which was pretty cool, I guess. I wasn't a guy who was really into partying, but it would be nice to just let loose. I had never been someone who was into partying, but every time Justin had the opportunity to take me to one he dragged me if he had to. They were always pretty fun except the fact that Justin always got shitfaced and ended up fucking a chick he didn't know. That only happened to me twice. All my other sex partners I knew and I was sober. Which I mean, if five girls labeled me as a man whore then label away.  
This party was going to be hosted by Zeppelin and Fletcher Hardy and Ross Moore. They'd been friends with myself and Justin for as long as we could remember. They were the sons of Jeff and Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore. They were having this party at the home that the three of them lived in. It was a pretty nice and big house and from what I understood, there were alot of people coming to this party. Justin even took the liberty of inviting the people that we were training with minus the ones who looked old enough to be our parents. Justin said they were going to have booze galore with kegs and much more. He even said that his Ross' marijuana dealer was going to be there. Oh boy.  
I hoped out of the shower after thoroughly washing my hair and body with my old spice products. I dried myself off with my huge towel and headed into my bedroom which was connected to my bathroom. I walked over to my closet and picked out a black long sleeved button up shirt and some dressy jeans. I dressed myself and got a pair of black Harley Davidson boots from the bottom of my closet and put them on my feet. I brushed my teeth, gelled and combed my hair, and applied my cologne. I opened my door where I was met with my parents. I quickly stepped back with my hands up in defense. My dad chuckled.  
"Easy big man." He said. I put my hands down.  
"Where are you going?" Asked my mom.  
"To hang out with Justin, Zeppelin, Fletcher, and Ross and a few other friends." I said.  
"That dressed up?" She asked looking at my outfit. I sighed.  
"Okay. So we're going to be having a little party at Zeppelin's house." I replied. The put her finger up close to me.  
"No getting drunk or high Benjamin." She said.  
"Yes ma'am." I replied.  
"And you need to be home tonight and make sure Justin makes it home too." Said my dad.  
"Yes sir." I said to him.  
"Alright. As long as we have an understanding of now DUI's." He said.  
"I promise you, dad. I wouldn't be stupid enough to get behind the wheel if I were drunk." I said.  
"Alright good. Just remember you need to come home tonight because your Aunt Bridgette is coming and she's bringing Aubrey with her." I half smiled at the thought of seeing my little sister. I hadn't seen her in about six months. We had a really messed up situation though due to the fact my biological mom was now my dad's step mom which meant she would have been my grandmother and my sister would have been my aunt. Weird.  
"Awesome! No problems. I will definitely be here." I smiled.  
"Okay, son. Be safe and have fun!" My dad said as I walked out the door.  
It didn't take me long to reach the Harter/Moore household. I walked in hearing 'Grillz' by Nelly playing very loudly throughout the place. The party hadn't started twenty minutes ago and the house was already pretty packed. I could see alot of wrestler's kids that we grew up around as well as some people who were completely unfamiliar.  
"Benji, Benji, Benji." I heard and turned around to see Justin with two Coors Light's in his hands. He handed one to me and put his arm around my neck. "This party is fucking slamming, man." He chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. "And there are some bitches ready to give some blows if you know what I'm saying." He said laughing.  
"No thanks man." I said sipping on my beer.  
"What?" He said looking at me strangely. "Big Benji Harter passing up on a blow?" He asked me shockingly. Well they weren't always sex partners but I'd had alot of fore play experience.  
"Yeah. I'm just ready to let loose some tonight and I'm not up for that." I said.  
"Alright bruh. Whatever you say." He said making eye contact with a blonde girl not too far from us. "I'll see you later man." He said smiling and walking towards the blonde.  
I sighed and walked around as 'Wait (The Whisper Song)' by the Ying Yang Twins started to play and alot of couples started to dirty dance. I walked around and was greeted by alot of wrestler's kids. From James Laughlin (son of Tommy Dreamer) to Ethan Anderson (son of Ken Anderson) to Brandon Jarrett (son of Jeff Jarrett) and more. I then walked around even more and saw some of the guys we went to wrestling school with. Aris, Kennedy, and Thomas were all there. Everyone looked to be having a fun time. I turned around to walk back downstairs when I saw her. She was sitting there alone sipping on a beer and singing along to the music. 'Trap Queen' by Fetty Wap was playing. I swallowed hard at how gorgeous she was. She wore her hair pinned up with a bandana in it with a black tanktop with Marilyn Monroe on it and some black jeans and some black heels. She was absolutely breathtaking. She had on some bright red lipstick to compliment the look she had going.  
I decided to take a chance and talk to her. I took the last sip of my beer and grabbed two new ones from a nearby cooler. I then walked over towards her. I felt like a preteen going to talk to a girl for the first time because of the butterflies and nervousness in the pit of my stomach. I finally got close to her and she looked up at me.  
"May I help you?" She asked. I swallowed as I tried to get the words to come out. "Well?" I heard her sweet voice ask once more.  
"I uh. I thought I'd bring you another drink." I said as I handed her the unopened bottle of Coors. She half smiled.  
"Thanks." She said as she pulled out her keys which had a bottle opener on them and opened her bottle. I sat down on the couch where she was sitting.  
"So, I've seen you around alot lately." I said as I opened my beer and took a sip of it.  
"Yeah. Same. You're Ben Harter, right?" She asked sipping on her beer. I nodded.  
"Yeah that's right. And what's a beautiful girl like you been doing hanging around the training?" I asked.  
"Well, my dad is your trainer." She said as I took a sip of my beer. "I'm Lacey Roode." She said causing me to choke on my beer. She looked at me with a disgusted look. "I should go. I'll see you around." She said getting up and walking out. Shit. I blew that. Wonderful Benjamin. Just wonderful. But I was all wrong about this girl. She wasn't having an affair. She wasn't a gold digger. None of that. She was Bobby's daughter. How could Bobby have such a beautiful daughter was my question.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the party was pretty fun. I hung out mostly with Zeppelin, Fletcher, and Ross since Justin was off doing his own thing. I was pretty relieved that Justin didn't get fucked up. He was sober when we left their house. Thank God. He already had two DUI's on his record in which one he got in a car accident. It was only a one car accident though which was better than him harming someone. His ass could have easily went to jail. I was determined to keep him from getting into another accident or getting another DUI. It was like babysitting basically.  
I was still so shocked about Lacey. Okay, so first off, How in the world did Bobby have such a gorgeous daughter? Second, who in the world knew Bobby had a daughter so close in age to me? He never brought her around or mentioned her. Unless he was ashamed or she mostly just lived with her mom, whoever that was. It could've been another situation like Justin with Patrick where her mom kept her a secret and Bobby didn't meet her until later in life. Or it could have been one of those instances where she was born but he decided not to be in her life until later on. Who knows? I didn't but I was curious about Ms. Roode. I was curious about her life, what made her tick, what sparked her interest and more.  
The next morning, I woke from my sleep with a massive headache. Okay, so I didn't mention it but I mixed alcohols and I may have smoked a little weed. Who has to know? I got up and went into my bathroom opening my medicine cabinet and pulling out some aspirins as I put them into my mouth and washed them down with a hand full of sink water. I then started my shower water at the hottest possible setting I could take. I undressed and hopped in putting my pounding head underneath the scorching water as I immediately started feeling some relief. I proceeded to washing my body and hair with my wonderfully amazing smelling old spice products.  
I finished with my shower and dried myself off with my towel, heading into my room as I turned on the radio. 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance was playing. I opened my dresser drawers and pulled out some boxers, a pair of jeans, and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. I quickly dressed myself, gelled my hair, and brushed my teeth. I then put on my boots and headed downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I was so excited about seeing my sister. It had been almost a year now. She was a beautiful 15 year old young woman now. I quickly ran down the stairs to the door and opened it.  
"Bubba!" She screamed and jumped into my arms. I hugged her as tightly as I could. Even though there was such beef between our family, she was still my sister and I loved her.  
"Ah, it's so good to see you, Aubrey." I smiled as I let her go. "You've gotten even more beautiful." I smiled then looked at my Aunt Bridgette. "Hey there auntie. You're looking beautiful yourself." I smiled as I hugged her tight as well.  
They walked into the house and I closed the door. We sat down and talked about life and how things were going. She was a high school freshman now. She was a cheerleader as well as a member of the drama club. We talked about her friends, her school, her future plans and more. I played my guitar some for her and my aunt. They loved it. My aunt even asked if I would play for her and my Uncle Mark's ten year anniversary party. I was honored and of course said yes. A few hours went by and Aunt Bridgette was in the kitchen catching up with my mom leaving my sister and I in the living room talking.  
"So, I need to talk to you about something, bubs." She said to me.  
"Okay, what's up sis? Wait. You're not pregnant, right?" She giggled.  
"Now nothing like that." She replied. I sighed with relief.  
"Thank God. So what is it?" I asked. She put a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Mom wants to see you." She said.  
"I already have a mom. She's a seed carrier, Aubrey. She may have been a part of my life for the first five years, but Josh and Jamie are my parents. Josh raised me from my first year. Jamie has been in my life since I was four. Ashley had her chance, Aubrey. Every time she saw me over the years, she didn't even pay any attention to me. Her life revolved around your dad and money. She barely even spoke to me. I can remember going out to eat with her and she sat there on the phone with Ray the entire time. I don't need her."  
"She missed you, Ben. She loves you. She realizes what a mistake she made and she wants to make it up to you."  
"Well, she should have made that decision a long time ago. I'm outta here. Good seeing you, Aubrey. See you next year, I guess." I said grabbing my keys and walking out slamming the door behind me. I got in the challenger and raced off.  
I looked into my rearview mirror and looked at my hair. It was time for a trim. I decided it was time for me to head to my hair dresser. I drove to town and headed to the little salon. It was a nice little place that I'd been going to for years getting my hair cut by the same lady. I parked my car and headed inside seeing the place full of ladies and guys getting their hair done. I signed in and sat down next to some of the people who were waiting. I looked down at my phone then looked back up when I saw a familiar face coming from the back. What's she doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

It was Lacey Roode. She was dressed in some black slacks and a red v-neck halter top with some high heels and her hair pinned up. I saw an older lady following her from the back with her hair in rollers and one of those cape things covering her in the front. She walked over and sat in one of the salon chairs as Lacey went up to the booth and put gloves on. Oh, so she was a cosmetologist huh? She made her money honest instead of living off her dad's which was very impressive. She seemed young though, to have completed cosmetology school and be working in a salon already. That stuff took time and there was no way she was that much older than me. I watched as she took all of the lady's hair out of each roller and she reached over for her brush. As she did so, I saw her glance over at me, then back to her client, then back to me and her eyes widened. She put down her brush and walked over to me, stopping not too far from me.  
"So, you're stalking me now, huh?" She said putting her hands on her hips. I chuckled.  
"Oh, for sure. Because I definitely knew you were going to be here." I replied. She furrowed her eyebrows together.  
"So then, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Cathy cuts my hair. She has cut my hair since I was four years old." I replied. She nodded.  
"Well, Cathy's out of town and won't be back until next week. You can either wait until then or I'm the only other person with an available spot today. So, that's your choice." She replied. I sighed then looked up at her.  
"Well, I can't wait until next week because this shit is getting on my last nerve and our first show is tonight so sure, why not. I'll give it a shot." I said as I referred to our first indy show that we were putting on tonight at the training center. Justin and I were so stoked.  
"Okay, well you're up after I finish with Mrs. Ackerman." She said walking back over to her client. I half smiled.  
I watched as she carefully took each strand of the older woman's hair from each roller. She was so careful and cautious. She just seemed so pristine and delicate. I was still in shock that this was Bobby's daughter. I'd seen the children he had with his wife, Tracy. They weren't exactly cute. His youngest daughter, Briana, always reminded me of Veruca from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and his son, Rob, reminded me of Eddie Munster from the Addams family. So needless to say, he had some pretty unattractive children. Then there was Lacey who was so gorgeous.  
"Alright, Harter. C'mon." She said breaking me from my thoughts as I got up and headed to her chair.  
"Okay, I'm gonna give you and shampoo first so let's head back there." She said as we walked to the back room with a bunch of hair washing sinks and chairs. I sat down and put my head back as she turned on the water. Once the water was warm enough, she lathered my hair with shampoo and got to work. "So what's your story." She asked as she worked her fingers through my scalp.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I know you aren't Josh and Jamie's biological child. So what's the story." She said working on my hair.  
"Well, my real parents are Madison Rayne and Dean Ambrose aka Ashley Simmons and Jonathan Good. Jonathan has never had anything to do with me and never did claim me. Ashley was a single mom for about a year until she met Josh and they started to date. They dated for years and I was mostly raised by Josh and my nanny. Then Josh's ex-girlfriend Jamie came into the business and her and Ashley became best friends. Ashley had became pregnant and Josh was really excited about it and all and him and Jamie helped her as much as possible. Well, time went by and Josh and Jamie found out they still loved each other but Josh still loved Ashley and their new baby that was coming and me. The day Josh adopted me, Ashley went into labor and later that night Josh found out that my sister, Aubrey turned out to be his dad's kid."  
"Oh my God. That's insane." She said washing the shampoo out of my hair.  
"Yeah. So Josh left her and took me with him and they went to court and Josh won and him and Jamie got back together and they got married and had my other sister, Presley. We've been a happy family ever since. What about you? I never even knew Bobby had a kid close to my age." She chuckled as she put conditioner in my hair.  
"Not alot of people did. They kept it from alot of people."  
"They?" I asked.  
"My mom and dad. See my mom is Christy Hemme and she and my step dad were dating back then and they were broken up and so was my dad and Tracy. My mom confided in my dad and he was a shoulder for her to cry on. They started becoming really great friends and one thing led to another and bam I came nine months later. They kept it from people due to the fact that they didn't really want people to know the truth."  
"That explains alot. And I never would have thought Christy and Bobby would ever be in the same room much less have a kid together." She chuckled.  
"Nobody ever did. They are the most unmatched people ever." She said sitting me up and putting a towel around my head.  
We went out to the chair at her booth and she started going to work. I watched her in the mirror the entire time. Since I now knew who her mother was, I could see where she got her beauty. Christy Hemme was always a beautiful woman. Lacey reminded me of her. She was giving me a good cut. I liked the way she styled it better than Cathy ever did.  
"And you're done." She said brushing the excess hair off of me and taking off the cape.  
"This looks great. Thanks." I smiled paying her the cost of the haircut plus a $20 tip.  
"You don't have to do that." She said.  
"But I want to." I said giving her a half smile.  
"Thanks." She smiled back and put it in her pocket.  
"See you later." I said and walked out.  
Wow. We had a decent first talk. Now off to get ready for my first indy show.


	6. Chapter 6

'Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(Na na na na na)  
Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na)'

I heard playing throughout the arena as the fans and family members entered. I was dressed in black spandex underwear that said Detroit on the butt in red with my boots and a red, black, and white Made in Detroit t-shirt. I was pumped. I took out my comb and made sure my hair was good and combed then wrapped my wrists in athletic tap and put on my elbow pads. Now I was ready.  
"We've got about 5 minutes bro." I heard Justin say as he entered the room. He was wearing a pair of black and blue spandex pants, with a black v-neck shirt, his hair spikey, and some aviator sunglasses.  
"Okay man thanks." I smiled.  
"Don't worry, man. I know we'll do awesome and make each other look good out there." He said walking out the room.  
I never thought I'd have to fight my best friend but looking at our dads, they did plenty of times. I sighed and looked out the two way window from the back and saw my dad, mom, Presley, Patrick, Angel Williams aka Angelina Love who was his wife now with their boys, Alex and William, and Candice, and Ted Dibiase Jr. who was now her husband with their boys Teddy and Cameron. I was happy to see that all of them were here to support Justin. Despite everything from the past, Patrick and Angel got along really well with Candice and Ted. Sometimes I wish things like that could have happened for my family but my mother was a whore and that's all there was to it. How could you cheat on the man that loves you with his father? She betrayed him more than anything. That's okay though. I had a wonderful family who supported me.

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, Reese Shelley!" announced Petey Williams.

'Clean shirt, new shoes  
And I don't know where I am goin' to  
Silk suit, black tie  
I don't need a reason why  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man'

I heard this music start playing as Justin walked out from behind the curtain. The crowd was clapping and booing all at the same time. It was time. I ran over to the curtain and watched from the back as Justin walked around acting like he was a hot shot. That was what his character was intended to be. He was the heel in this and he was supposed to be hated. Of course with the music and looks there were teenage girls drooling over him making me chuckle.

"And his opponent..."

The lights went completely out making the crowd scream then talk wondering what was going on. I was gonna love this. I chuckled at the audience's reaction. I just stood there while the music started to play and I got really pumped.

'Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long'

Then the bass hit and the lights came on! I ran out and went around hitting the hand of every fan that wanted me to.

'The jig is up, the news is out  
They've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This will be the end today  
Of the wanted man'

"Also from Detroit, Michigan, give it up for Axel Sabin!"

As the song continued to play I ran up into the ring getting up on the top turnbuckle smiling as the crowd cheered me on. I looked down from the turnbuckle and saw her. Gorgeous Ms. Lacey Roode sitting next to her family. Bobby, Tracy, Rob, and Briana Roode were all there. Then in the row behind them was Christy Hemme with her husband Charley and a little girl sitting next to Lacey. She resembled Lacey a good bit especially since Lacey looked alot like Christy.  
I got down from the turnbuckle and took off my shirt tossing it into the crowd not knowing where it went. The ref hopped into the ring and patted us both down. Then he signaled for the bell to ring. Justin pulled off his v-neck and aviators and put them to the side. We locked up and the match started.  
The match lasted a good thirty minutes and Justin put up a good fight. But you know just as well as I do in pro wrestling. The bad guys almost always finish last! Justin really impressed me in the ring, though. His fighting style was alot like Patrick's. I could tell they had practiced together over the years. I was proud of my boy and the way he stepped up tonight. We finally went to the back after my victory and watched as all the other matches took place. When they were all over I headed out to the arena part with the ring to be met with my family.  
"Good job, son! You make me so proud." My dad said as he patted me on the back.  
"I'm so proud of you, my baby boy." My mom said as she squeezed my cheeks. I smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks, guys." I smiled and hugged them then hugged Presley. I looked over and saw Justin hugging all his family.  
"Alright, we're going to the house. Are you coming or are you and Justin going somewhere?" Dad asked.  
"Not too sure. I'll text you guys." I said as I watched as Lacey was walking out of the building. I started running as I went to catch up with her.  
"Lacey, wait up." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lacey. Wait up!" I said running up toward her as she walked outside the door. I then noticed she wasn't alone. Justin was walking with her. What the fuck? What was he doing? He knew that I thought she was pretty and when Justin talked to a girl, he had no intention on being friends. He was alot like Patrick was when he first got into the wrestling business, which was the cause of Justin being born. Lacey turned to me and smiled. She then held out my shirt.  
"I caught it for you." She smiled at me then smiled at Justin. Justin smiled and winked at her as she walked over to get in an SUV with Christy and their family. She got into it and Christy, Charlie, Lacey, and her little sister pulled away. I smiled down at my shirt then looked up to Justin who was smirking.  
"What in the hell are you doing talking to her?" I asked him with anger.  
"What are you talking about Benny boy? I can't just talk to a beautiful female." He said with a half smile.  
"No, Justin. You don't talk to girls. You never just talk to girls." I said. He chuckled.  
"Alright, fine. I was looking to get a good blow and she looked like she had some good dick sucking lips. Sue me." He said smirking. My anger started to rise.  
"What did you say?" I said spewing words like venom.  
"I wanted her to give me a blow job." He repeated.  
That was about all I could take. I went after him. I tackled him to the ground and started to punch him over and over again in the face. He fought back with me as he got on top of me but I quickly overturned that and punched him in the gut and ribs. I could tell he was in pain then as that was my intention. He then started to bite my arm as I was holding him down by the shoulders and I proceeded to pull him up and slam him back down on the asphalt. When I figured he'd had enough, I got up. Before I walked away, I hawked back a huge lugie and spit it on him.  
"Have a nice night." I said walking away and getting into my car and speeding off.  
I arrived home after a bit and went into the garage grabbing a beer. I then walked into the house and saw my mom and dad in the kitchen. Mom was standing there with her hands on her hips and dad was sitting on the counter. I looked puzzled but just went to the drawer, got a bottle opener, and popped my beer open. When I looked back, they were still in the same position, just staring at me.  
"May I help you guys?" I asked as I took a sip of my beer.  
"Justin is in the hospital." I heard my dad say. I chuckled.  
"And?" I said sipping on my beer.  
"We hear you're the cause of it." My mom said.  
"Damn right." I replied. My mom shook her head.  
"Why's he in the hospital because of you, Benjamin?" She asked.  
"Because, he was talking badly about someone that is my friend." I replied. "I'm sick of how he talks about girls."  
"You mean the Roode girl don't you?" Dad asked.  
"What's it to you?" I asked him as I finished my beer and tossed the bottle in the trashcan.  
"You can loose that smart mouth." My mom said putting her finger in my face. I sighed.  
"Yes. Her name is Lacey Roode and Justin was talking about getting a blow job from her."  
"But that's the way Justin always is, Ben. It's nothing new from him! How's this different? Especially with it being Bobby's daughter?"  
"Because I'm sick and tired of him talking about girls like that period!" I replied.  
"I don't want you going around Bobby's daughter." Dad said.  
"Fuck you." I said walking out the door.  
I decided not the stay at the house. I decided to get in my car and drive. This whole night was bullshit. It was supposed to be a good night then Justin fucked it up by messing with Lacey causing me to rampage on his ass and now he's in the hospital. I sighed and raced down the streets until I reached my destination. The arena. The arena where I trained and now fought. Nobody was in sight. I went up to the door. Of course. Locked. I sighed as I looked up seeing a window a good ways up. Guess it's time to use my climbing skills I learned from the rock climbing wall and jumping the fence at little Sandy Walker's house when I was 14 so her mom didn't know I was there while she was gone. I grabbed hold of the light on the side of the building and boosted myself up. I quickly climbed up the wall and broke into the window. I jumped into the building and turned on the light. It looked the same just with no people. I got into the ring and started to run the ropes and take bumps. The next thing that happened made me almost jump out of my skin.  
"What are you doing in here?" I heard Lacey's voice say.  
"Uh. I. Uh. I'm sorry. I just needed to get away." I said. She walked closer to the ring.  
"It's cool." She said.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I forgot my jacket." She said walking over to a chair and getting her leather jacket. "How'd you even get in here?" She asked.  
"The window." I pointed.  
"How'd you get that high?" I chuckled.  
"Experience." I smirked.  
"I don't even wanna know." She replied. She walked up the steps and entered the ring sitting on the top turnbuckle. "I heard your friend, Justin, is in the hospital."  
"Yep. He sure is." I replied.  
"I heard it's your fault."  
"Yes it is." I replied again.  
"What happened?" She asked. I swallowed hard. I really didn't wanna tell her the truth but I guess I needed to.  
"He was talking crap about what he was gonna do to...someone." I said looking down.  
"You mean me don't you?" She asked. I didn't respond. "I knew he was a player from the moment he talked to me. He seemed like me ex. All he ever wanted was some head and a lay." She said.  
"Yeah." I replied noticing her jump down from the turnbuckle. She walked up to me and lifted up my face to look at her.  
"That was really sweet, Ben. Nobody's ever done anything like that for me before." She took me into her arms into a hug. "Thank you." I smiled to myself being in her arms. She smelled so good and it felt so good having her hug me.  
"Anytime." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

'Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view'

I opened my eyes from my slumber and rubbed them with my hands. I yawned and looked over to my alarm clocked that was playing Scar Tissue by The Red Hot Chili Peppers and turned it off. I looked at the time. 9:00 am. It was time for me to get up. I needed to go to the hospital. Justin may have acted like an ass last night, but he was still like a brother to me and this couldn't ruin us. I got up from my bed and dressed myself in some jeans and a batman t-shirt and threw on some tennis shoes. I brushed my teeth and hair and headed downstairs to my car.  
It didn't take me long to reach the hospital from my house. I parked my car and looked around the parking lot. No cars looked familiar to me. I didn't spot Patrick, Angel, Candice, or Ted's vehicles. I sighed and walked into the hospital wondering if he were still her or not. Well, only one way to find out. I made my way up to the middle aged woman who sat behind her desk at the front. She was short and chunky with long curly brown hair and glasses that looked like they belonged to Harry Potter.  
"Excuse me, maam?" I said and she looked up at me. "Is Justin Martin still a patient here?" I asked. She looked on her computer and looked back up at me.  
"Yes sir. He's in room 210." She said handing me a visitor sticker. I smiled.  
"Thank you very much." I smiled and headed back to his room.  
I quickly made it to his room and knocked lowly before walking in. He was sitting in his bed with a big bandage wrapped around his head, two black eyes, and bruises on his face and arms. I breathed out. I hated seeing my best friend like this and knowing I was the cause of this. I'm guessing her heard me breath out and looked up.  
"If you're here to beat me up more." He sighed. "I guess I wouldn't blame you." I sighed and walked closer to his bed side.  
"You didn't deserve this, man. I'm sorry." I said.  
"Yes I did. I've thought all night about this thing. I shouldn't have said that about Lacey and I shouldn't say that about any female. They deserve more respect than what I give them. I've decided it's time for me to be more serious. Maybe ever get into a relationship." He said.  
"You? A relationship?" I asked him furrowing my brows. He chuckled as much as he could.  
"Yes, Benjamin. It's time I get myself a girlfriend." He half smiled.  
"Good man. Good. I'm glad to see you're changing your ways. Now, once you get out of here, you're coming to stay with me like ole times but I'm gonna be taking care of you and making sure that you get back into tip top shape." I half smiled. He put up his hand for me to give him a fist bump.  
"Brothers?" He asked holding up his hand. I smiled and fist bumped him.  
"For life man. You will always be my brother." I bent down and gave him a bro hug. I smiled and sat down at his bed side. "So what's the doc saying?" I asked.  
"I'm pretty straight. They just kept me for observation because of the blood loss from the back of my head. I got about 20 staples in my head." He said. I sighed.  
"Damn man. I'm sorry."  
"Don't sweat it, bro. So have you talked anymore to Lacey?" He asked.  
"Well, last night I snuck back into the arena because I wanted to train to get my mind off shit. Right after I snuck in and got into the ring, she came in. We started to talk and I told her the truth. She hugged and thanked me and then I started showing her a few moves and we talked about our dads being in the ring and stuff. Then she got a phone call from Christy and had to head out." I replied.  
"Hey. That's a good step." He said.  
"Yeah. I guess you're right." I smiled.  
Justin and I talked for a little while longer until he was released from the hospital. I got all of his stuff together and we got into my car. We were then headed to my house. We pulled up not long after and I helped Justin out. He was limping. I picked up his bags as we went to enter the house. As I opened the door, I saw my mom and dad, a man dressed in a suit, Ashley, Ray, Aubrey, and Jonathan Good. I swallowed hard. Justin looked over at me. I nodded for him to head up the stairs.  
"What's going on here?" I asked looking at my mom and dad. "Mom, dad?" I asked. The guy in the suit got up.  
"Hello Benjamin. My name is Calvin Harding and I am the attorney of Ashley and Ray Harter and Jonathan Good." He said putting out his hand to give me a handshake.  
"What the fuck is going on?" I asked ignoring his handshake.  
"Your biological father, Jonathan Good, your biological mother, Ashley Simmons - Harter, and your step-father, Ray Harter, have requested I come here today with them in order to try and get you to come back into their lives. Now, Mr. Harter, Ray and Ashley Harter would like to offer you your own mansion to live and Ray Harter would like to offer you a trust fund and Jonathan Good would like to offer you a trust fund as well and another house and a vehicle." I laughed in his face.  
"You're pulling my leg, right?" I looked over at my mom and dad. "Mom? Dad?" My dad looked up to me.  
"No, Mr. Harter. I'm not pulling your leg. Your biological parents would like to make up for time lost."  
"Time lost? Time lost? You know who's fucking fault it was for this so called "time lost"?" I pointed at Ashley and Jonathan. "It's you two who's fault it was. Jonathan was too much of a fucking pussy to be a man and stand up as a father and Ashley was too much of a whore to ever worry about her child even when she had me. I love so much how when I'm a fucking adult trying to make something of myself, you guys wanna come into my life. I'll give you props for raising Aubrey, but you will never be a mother to me. You know who are good parents?" I said walking over and putting my arms around my parents. "These two right here. Jamie and Josh Harter. They've been here for me through everything. Josh has raised me since he started dating you when I was a year old, then when your slutting ways got you caught, Ashley, he stepped up. He stepped up and was a parent. He stepped up and raised me for the rest of my childhood and teenage years. Him and Jamie have given me everything I've needed, so I don't need you guys or your trust funds or houses. I have all I need right here. Even when I did give you a shot, Ashley, all you did was talk on the phone to Ray the entire time. So you guys can all go fuck yourselves." I said picking up Justin's bags. "I love you mom and dad." I said hugging my true parents and I headed upstairs.  
I was just blown away by all that just occurred but knowing my biological parents, this wasn't the last I've seen of them. Fantastic.


	9. Chapter 9

'The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you.'

I sang along as I strummed my acoustic guitar to the acoustic cover of 'Wicked Game' by Stone Sour. Justin was sitting next to me on the bed looking at facebook on his phone. I still couldn't believe what had happened last night. Seeing Ashley and Ray and Jonathan. I don't remember ever seeing him a day in my life and there he was offering me a life all because I'm going to be becoming famous soon. How could he even afford it? I didn't think he had money. Not like Ray and Ashley or my dad. I guess I was wrong. I especially thought he didn't have money due to the fact that he was fired from WWE years back due to a drug issue that he couldn't shake. Last I heard of him, he was landscaping. Maybe that made good money? I'm not too sure.  
"So what are you going to do today, Benji?" asked Justin.  
"Well I have to go to the park because I'm selling my old amp to this guy but other than that probably just gonna chill." I said strumming a few chords of the guitar to the intro of 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica.  
"Oh sweet. How much is he giving you for it?" He asked.  
"It's the one that my Aunt Bridgette gave me for Christmas a few years back that I have to constantly do work to. Retail of it was $500 so dude's gonna give me 400 for it." I said getting up and pulling it out of my closet.  
"Not too shabby." He replied.  
"Yeah. It'll give me some change in my pocket." I said slipping on my shoes and jacket then putting on a beanie.  
"Want me to come with you bro? Just in case the dude's a quack." Justin asked sitting up.  
"Nah man. You stay here and relax so you can get back in the ring." I said.  
"Alright bro. Be careful." He said as I walked out the room.  
I walked downstairs and out the door into the chilly fall air. Fall in Detroit was alot like winter down south. Whenever my mom and dad worked for TNA, I traveled with them alot down to Orlando for tapings and it felt so much like out fall weather here. I walked out to my car, got into it, and cranked it as I turned on the heater. I raced off a few miles till I got to the park. I saw the car that the guy buying my amp described and got out, grabbing the amp. I looked around and saw an older looking guy sitting on the bench. This was my guy. I made my way other to the bench.  
"Mr. Joe Jacobs?" I asked making him turn toward me. He smiled.  
"Yes sir and you must be Ben Harter." I smiled back.  
"Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said setting the amp down next to him.  
"That's a nice looking amplifier." He said pulling the money out of his pocket and handing it over.  
"Yes sir and I hope that you will get some good use out of it." I replied.  
"My grandson's birthday is tomorrow and I'm going to give it to him along with my Gibson guitar." I smiled.  
"I'm sure he will love it." I smiled. He got up smiling.  
"I need to head home now. Thank you very much for the amp." He said picking it up. "Oh and there's a young lady who's had her eye on you since you walked up here. I don't know how it is this day in time but back in my day that meant she had an interest in you." He said smiling and walking away.  
I turned around to see Lacey laying down on the merry go round in the park. She wasn't looking at me unless she moved her head whenever Joe motioned toward her. I half smiled and walked over toward the merry go round. I put my foot on it to stop it since it was moving and Lacey opened her eyes that were closed and looked up at me. I smiled down at her.  
"Spying on me?" I asked her.  
"In your dreams wrestler boy." She smirked.  
"Oh but Mr. Jacobs there said you were looking over at me. He said in his day that meant a girl was interested." I chuckled sitting down.  
"Mr. Jacobs needs to get out of the 50's and come into the 21st century." She said sitting up and pulling a box of cigarettes out of her coat pocket. She opened it and motioned it towards me. I shook my head and she took one, put it between her lips, and lit it.  
"So what are you doing here? It being about 55 degrees and all?" I asked. She pulled her knees up to her chest and positioned herself to face me.  
"I've always loved the cold weather." She replied. "Reminds me of Canada whenever I spent time at my dad's house." She stated. I nodded as she flicked her cigarette.  
"I gotcha. Whenever my biological mother and I lived in Ohio I was very little but we still went and visited after we moved to Michigan and it basically feels the same here." I said. She nodded and flicked her cigarette.  
"Did you ever go see your mom after the whole thing with Josh and her and you living with Josh and Jamie?" She asked.  
"Uh. no not really. Funny thing about that though is her and my step-dad/grandpa and my biological father who I had not seen a day in my life showed up at my house last night with a lawyer." I said scratching my neck.  
"Oh really? How'd that go?" She asked putting out her cigarette giving me her full attention.  
"They all offered me a life in exchange for my love and I'm guessing my upcoming fame." I said. Her face dropped.  
"You're kidding me right?" She asked. I shook my head. "Wow. Your real parents are some real jackasses." She said.  
"Yeah, I know. Sometimes though, I get jealous of Justin's family and I was jealous of yours the other day." I admitted.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Well Justin's parents get along really well. They'll even have joint holidays and stuff and with your family your parents seemed to get along well." I said.  
"It wasn't always that way, Ben. Whenever my mom found out she was pregnant with me, her and Charley had just gotten back together and she told him the truth and he stepped up and agreed to treat me like his own even if I wasn't. Whenever my dad discovered my mom was pregnant and that it was 99% his, he told Tracy and she wanted him to have nothing to do with me." She said with a sigh. "She and my mom aren't the biggest fans of each other to this day."  
"I don't blame Christy one bit. How could she tell him not to have something to do with his own child? Well come to think of it, it's like what my sperm donor's parents did to him."  
"Well my dad put up for it for a long time until he and my mom had a long discussion and he knew 100% that I was his. Tracy was pissed off but she knew that if she didn't go with what he wanted, he would dump her. Tracy is a good step mom to me and all but she has never treated me as good as Rob and Briana." She admitted. I nodded as the wind started to blow making some of her hair go into her face. I took my hand and moved some strands putting them behind her ear. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Thanks." She said looking down.  
"You're welcome." I said back as I took my hand back and as I took mine back it hit hers. Her hands were as cold as ice cubes. Couldn't have her cold. I reached into my coat pockets and pulled out my black pair of gloves. "Hold out your hands." I said as she did it looking confused. She did as I told her and I put the gloves on her freezing hands. She looked up at me and smiled. I looked up into her eyes as we smiled at each other. Her eyes were just as gorgeous as she was. She was so perfect.  
"You are so beautiful." I said before I realized what I said and looked away from her. "I'm sorry." I said.  
"For what?" She asked. "That was really sweet." She said putting her hand on the side of my face and turning me toward her. I smiled at her. She looked back into my eyes again. Before I could even blink, she was leaning in towards me and before I knew it, her lips crushed against mine. But as soon as I started to deepen the kiss, she pulled back so fast that it made my lips hurt. I looked at her kinda shocked by this movement.  
"I'm sorry. I gotta go." She said picking her stuff up and power walking to her car.  
What did I do wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

Yesterday had confused the hell out of me. I mean, I thought that mine and Lacey's conversation was going pretty good and when I slipped up and told her she was beautiful she was cool with it. After all, she was the one who kissed me first. I just don't know what happened and it kept me up for most of the night. I considered every aspect. My breath didn't stink because I had a mint in my mouth. My body didn't stink because I had on my polo cologne. I hadn't insulted her. I'd been told I was a good kisser before, so I didn't think that could have been the problem. I was just left clueless but I was hoping today I would get my answer.  
I sighed as I pulled up the building. We had a show later on today and I really just wasn't even feeling like performing tonight, but it was what I wanted to do so I had to suck it up. Since Justin was out, he was going to be coming with my mom, dad, and sister to watch the show tonight. It was really weird not having Justin ride with me to the show so I know it'd be even weirder doing the show without him. He was probably going to be out for a few more weeks. Next week, he was going to get the staples out of his head and they wanted to keep an eye on him before he gets back into the ring. I got out of my car, got my duffle bag from the trunk, and headed into the building.  
When I walked in, I saw Petey, Bobby, RVD, and Kevin all standing by the ring talking as their sons were setting up the chairs. Evan Williams, Rob Roode, Jake Szatkowski, and Scottie Nash were all boys in their preteens, who I'm sure their fathers would love to become second generation superstars one day. I didn't blame them though, I know my dad always hoped I would follow in his footsteps. I said hey to a few people as I headed to the backstage. I saw a few of the other wrestlers along with the refs and the sound guy. I nodded my head at a few as I headed into the changing room. I stripped down to my briefs and put on my shorts that looked similar to the ones that 'Chris Sabin' used to wear and put on a Styx band t-shirt since they were the band that sang my entrance music. I was lacing up my boots when I heard a knock on the door. I finished and walked out the door being met with Lacey Roode.  
"Oh, there you are. Hi Ben." She said moving her hair out of her face.  
"Hey Lacey. What's up?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing just here for the show but I wanted to talk to you about something." She said as we started walking over near some crates away from everyone. I lifted myself up and sat on one of the crates.  
"So what's up?" I asked.  
"Listen. I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have explained myself yesterday instead of running off like a coward." She said.  
"What the hell happened, Lacey? You've completely sent me into a 360. I've been confused. What did I do wrong?" I asked looking at her. She sighed.  
"You didn't do anything, okay?" She sighed again. "My dad told me to stay away from you."  
"So did mine, but am I listening to that?" I asked. She looked down.  
"Well uh. That's not the only thing." She sighed again.  
"Spit it out, Lacey." I said.  
"I'm kind of seeing someone." I face dropped. She was 'seeing' someone. This was her excuse. Wow. Maybe she was lying though.  
"Oh, you're seeing someone?" I chuckled. "Yeah sure. And who's this guy?" I asked and she looked down as I saw my friend, Ross Moore heading over our way.  
"Hey babe. There you are." Ross said putting his arm around Lacey. My anger started to rise. "What's up, Ben?" Ross asked me. I couldn't believe Ross. He, Zeppelin, and Fletcher were all on the same page and knew good and damn well that I had a thing for Lacey Roode. Hell, me beating my best friend's ass should have sent a clear message.  
"Nothing." I said through my teeth looking at Lacey. She nodded at me.  
"Well, we'll see you later bro." Ross said walking off with his arm around Lacey.  
Oh my fucking God. How in the fuck could this be happening? Justin hung out with Ross enough for him to know how I was about Lacey. Shit, he came and saw his ass in the hospital. My anger was rising above and beyond just thinking about the fact that this guy who's supposed to be one of my 'best friends' is with the girl that I like.

'Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long'

I heard the beginning of my theme song come on as I ran over to the curtain. As I thought more about this shit, my anger rose more and more. The thought of Ross having his hands on Lacey, his lips against hers, his body rocking hers. I was boiling at this point and finally it hit and lights came back on. I was so fucking pissed thinking about this shit at this point that I just felt like I couldn't function. I walked from behind the curtain with the crowd cheering as I looked around seeing Ross sitting by Bobby and Tracy with Lacey on his lap. That was all it took. My anger sent me ablaze and I started pushing and kicking over the baracades. I then went and picked up a chair from the crowd and started to destroy the sound system. Then, I walked over to the ring and started tearing at the skirt of it and kicking it.  
"Stop it, son!" My mom said grabbing me and pulling me back. "Calm down, sweetie." She said as I started taking deep breaths. I looked around and noticed that most of the crowd had evacuated the building. I sighed as my mom had her arms around my torso. I looked over and saw Ross running with Lacey as they held hands then I looked over to see who was coming towards me. Bobby Roode.  
"You're suspended, Harter. Oh and your daddy will pay for these damages." My anger boiled at that comment by mom held me back. Bobby smirked. "Oh, nice seeing you, Jamie." He half smiled and walked away.  
I fucking hate that man.


	11. Chapter 11

"You have got to do something about this anger thing, Benjamin." My mom said as she and my dad sat in the living room with Justin and me.  
"I know, mom, but you know the counseling didn't work." I sighed running my hand through my hair. My eyes were so heavy at this point. I looked over at the clock. 3:30 a.m. I was so exhausted.  
"What even set this off?" My dad asked. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." I said yawning.  
"Only way you're gonna solve your problems is to talk about them instead of just having a temper." Dad said.  
"I can't help it, dad. Like I have told you many times before, I black out when I get that mad." I said.  
"I totally agree with that and know what he means, Josh. Remember whenever that big fight broke out when we were juniors and Ben owned every single one of those guys. He barely even remembers that fight. He definitely blacks out when he gets pissed off." Justin said. I yawned and got up.  
"Where are you going?" My dad asked.  
"To bed. I'm exhausted." I said.  
"Alright, but Ben, I don't know what pissed you off or who did but tomorrow's your sister's birthday party so you need to try and keep everything in. Everyone's going to be here. Aubrey, The Moore's, The Hardy's, Your cousins, your aunts and uncles, your mom's parents, some more of the wrestling families, all of Presley's friends, and more." My face dropped hearing 'The Moore's'. That meant Shannon and Julie Moore along with Kendra, Victoria, Brittney, and Ross who was probably going to bring Lacey with him. I really didn't want to see Ross Moore or Lacey Roode right now for the obvious reasons.  
"Okay." I said as I headed up the stairs to my room. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I guess I just don't need to let this bother me. I mean, it's not like she would date me anyway. She's a daddy's girl and her daddy couldn't stand me or mine. What's the point in getting upset?  
*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*  
I heard my alarm blaring the next morning. Today was the day of my baby sister's 15th birthday party at the Harter mansion. Lady Gaga was going to be the special guest today since she was my sister's favorite singer. Presley just didn't know it yet. She was going to be so excited. She was going to be performing for my sister and everyone else. I also decided that I was going to be performing a little on the guitar since I loved playing so much.  
My other little sister was also going to be here and I hoped this meeting would go better than our last. She was only trying to help me and our biological mother, but I just wasn't interested in meeting with Ashley Harter. She was a very selfish woman. All she cared about was money. How'd I know? Because I knew she was only with my dad for his money and she knew that he wasn't one to flaunt it in public like Ray was, that's why she hitched herself to him. She was the most money hungry bitch I'd ever seen in my life. She couldn't go for anything less than luxurious. She had the finest clothes, jewelry, vehicles, etc. Ray just liked the thought of a young pussy. Gross, I know. But it was the truth. My grandmother was his age and whenever Ashley offered herself to him, he couldn't turn her down.  
I got up from my bed and got showered. I dressed myself in jeans and a pink polo shirt with a backwards black New York Yankees hat. I put on some flip flops and polo cologne and headed downstairs. I saw Justin sitting on the couch talking to his brothers, Alex, William, Cameron, and Teddy, which meant that Angel, Patrick, Ted, and Candice were here. The Martin's and Dibiase's were always my second family. I grew up with them always being around no matter what. Angel and my mom were always best friend, dad and Patrick were always best friends, Justin and I were always best friends, and Candice and Ted became best friends to my parents as well. Alex and William Martin were twins and they were 14 years old and Cameron and Teddy Dibiase were 10 months apart with Teddy being 15 and Cameron being 14.  
I walked into the kitchen where my mom was standing with Angel and Candice. They were all drinking coffee and gossiping like women did. I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and an apple.  
"Goodmorning ladies." I said smiling as I kissed my mom on the cheek and hugged both Angel and Candice.  
"Everything okay with you today, baby boy?" My mom asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine today. Just ready for my baby sister's big day." I smiled and bit into my apple.  
"I heard what happened to you last night, sweetie. I hope you're okay." Candice said patting my back.  
"Yeah. It'll just give me some time to help Justin get back 100% and I'll train with him too once he's back to good health." I smiled at her.  
"I'm glad my boy has a friend like you to keep him out of trouble and keep him on the right track." She smiled.  
"He's my brother. That's what I'm here for." I smiled and walked out to the back yard.  
I saw my dad sitting out by the pool with Patrick and Ted just talking and drinking some beers. I saw some guys setting up a stage. My sister was no where in sight which was a good thing. My mom had it arranged to where her friends would take her out so we could get everything set up for Lady Gaga to come. It was gonna be a great night. I also forgot to mention that since Zeppelin Hardy was coming he was going to be bringing his band 'Souls of the Lost' as well which would be pretty awesome. For now they mostly covered songs but they were pretty damn good. I was pretty excited about today. I don't think anything could ruin it.  
I grabbed a cold beer from the cooler and looked at who was coming through the gate. Shannon and Julie Moore led the pack with 12 year old Kendra, 13 year old Victoria, and 15 year old Brittany following. I thought that meant no Ross but my hopes would soon be crushed when I saw him walk in followed by Lacey Roode. Of course. I wasn't going to let this ruin my day though. I sat back in my lounge chair as I saw Jeff and Beth Hardy enter the yard. I always admired the two and the love they showed for each other. They were followed by Zeppelin who was my other brother. He and I went back almost as far as Justin and I did. He was followed by his sister, the beautiful, Ruby Hardy. She and I had been friends for years and we even tried dating years ago. She was the girl who took my virginity. It was so good to see her because she'd been in Japan for the past six month photographing around the country. Next to follow them were Matt and Reby Hardy with their 10 year old daughter Rose and Matt's son who was another one of my brothers, Fletcher. I got up from my chair and headed over to the Hardy's. They were always like a second family to me as well. I shook hands with Matt and Jeff and hugged Reby and Beth as they along with Rose headed over to talk to the other parents.  
"You ready to rock, man?" I asked Zeppelin.  
"Yeah, but I have a problem." He said putting his hand through his hair.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"My lead guitarist, Kolby, quit on me last night." He sighed.  
"Shit..." I replied scratching my head.  
"Can't play songs without a lead." He said.  
"How about if Ben does it?" Fletcher chimed in.  
"No, I don't know about that." I said.  
"Yeah. I didn't think about that. You'd be perfect for it, Ben." Zeppelin said.  
"I don't know man."  
"Please? You can be my lead for as long as you like and you'll get paid for the gigs we get." he said.  
"Alright fine. I'll do it." He smiled.  
"Thanks Benji." He said as he walked out the gate. Fletcher followed him. I turned around and Ruby Hardy was looking at me.  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." I half smiled at her. She smiled and hugged me tight.  
"It's so good to see you, Ben. I've missed you" She said as she let go. "I heard about what happened at your wrestling show and Zeppelin and Fletcher told me about why. Want me to rip Ross' dick off for you?" She smirked. I smiled.  
"Nah." She smiled back at me. Ruby Hardy was always such a beautiful girl. Any guy was lucky to have her.  
"Alright. But that offer still stands if you need it. You know Ross has had it coming from me for years." She smirked and walked off.  
It was nice to see her again. Now, let's get this party started.


	12. Chapter 12

An hour had went by and everything was set up. The stage was set with Lady Gaga's set and 'Souls of the Lost' set was standing by. I was stoked about being a part of the band now. It would keep me occupied during my suspension and keep my mind off of Lacey Roode for the time being. I would be touring for a little going to gigs around the state and making myself some pocket cash. I was pretty happy about this. I'll get to tour around Michigan and get paid and do something I loved. As I said before, I loved playing the guitar more than anything. Well, pro wrestling was in a pretty close race with it, but you got what I was saying. I was sitting with the Hardy's talking and drinking beers. Zeppelin and I were discussing the songs we would play. Next thing I knew, I saw my baby sister come through the gate with her friends.  
"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.  
"Wow, this is incredible!" She smiled. I walked up and hugged her.  
"You have one more surprise baby sister." I said.  
"What could be better than this?" She asked then I turned her attention to the stage.  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Presley, Happy Birthday to you." Lady Gaga sang as she walked onto the stage. My sister's eyes went bigger than saucers and her mouth hung open.  
"Surprise Pres." I smiled.  
"Happy Birthday Presley Harter. Your family worked hard to get me here today to celebrate with them and let me tell you, they really love you and they're some amazing people. Now I'm gonna start my performance." She smiled as music started to play. She started off with 'Applause'.  
The night went on as Lady Gaga kept playing various songs from Paparazzi to Poker Face to Edge of Glory. Everyone was having fun just listening to her music, chatting, and eating. When we had parties at the Harter mansion, you needed to come hungry. We always hired the best caterer. We had a huge variety from chicken to steak to ribs to prime rib to pork chops and every side dish you could imagine and desire. Then when it came to the dessert buffet, you'd be leaving with a cavity or two. We had all sorts of cakes, pies, ice creams, and candies.  
The entire night Ross and Lacey had kept their distance from me but I couldn't help but notice Lacey kept eyeing me every few minutes. Chicks confused the hell out of me but this one just confused me to the max. I never understood her but still I was attracted to her like a magnet.  
"Thank you very much ladies and gentleman and happy birthday to you Presley Harter. Now give it up for a band that's very close to the Harter family...'Souls of the Lost'!" Lady Gaga announced as we headed to the stage and the crowd cheered. I was on lead guitar with my les paul, Zeppelin was on vocals, Cody Helms who was the son of Gregory Helms was on the drums, Ethan Irvine who was the son of Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho) on backup guitar, and Jackson Jarrett who was the son of Jeff Jarrett was on bass guitar.  
"Thank you ladies and gentleman. My name is Zeppelin Hardy, that is Ben Harter, Cody Helms, Ethan Irvine, and Jackson Jarrett and we are 'Souls of the Lost'." Zeppelin announced as we started to play our first song. 'Rock N Roll Jesus' by Kid Rock was a song that I could basically play in my sleep. Being from Detroit where Kid Rock was also from, it was a given that you would learn to play his music. We sure got the crowd moving and as I played, I couldn't help but feel Lacey's eyes on me.  
We played quite a few songs as the night went one. 'No More Tears' by Ozzy Osbourne. 'Kryptonite' by Three Doors Down. 'Sharp Dressed Man' by ZZ Top which was Justin's entrance song. 'Renegade' by Styx which was my entrance song. 'Enemy' by Fozzy. 'Stranglehold' by Ted Nugent. 'Cat Scratch Fever' by Ted Nugent. Then we ended the night with 'Seek and Destroy' by Metallica.  
After our little show was done, the DJ we hired came out and started to play music. It was such a fun night of playing the guitar and I absolutely loved being a part of this band now. Everybody told me good job as we went off the stage and I couldn't wait to do this more. I walked over to the cooler and got me a beer as a few more of the people told me good job and congratulations.  
"Good job." I heard a familiar voice say as I bent down to get my beer when I came back up, it was her. Lacey Roode and she was alone.  
"Thanks." I said blankly as I opened the back door, walked in, and shut it in her face. She opened the door and followed me inside.  
"What's your problem?" She asked. Really?  
"You know what the fuck my problem is, Lacey." I replied as I felt a little bit of anger rise.  
"I don't understand why you're so upset. I mean, it wasn't like we were dating or anything. You barely even know anything about me." She replied. Ross walked in at this point and I was pretty sure he heard our conversation.  
"Oh really? I know enough. I know that you love the color black. I know that sugar skulls are your favorite and have been since you were a kid and your mom got you a sugar skull shaped cookie. I know that deep down no matter how much you'll never admit it you wish Tracy would love you as much as Rob and Briana. I know that you love the winter because it reminds you of the times you went and spent with your dad in Canada and you love the beach because it reminds you of the summers at your mom's in California. I know that roses are your favorite flowers because your late grandmother had them in her flower bed and when you went there as a child you loved to smell them. I also know that you wish deep down that your dad liked me and my family. So I don't know anything about you, huh? yeah right." I said as I turned to head upstairs.  
When I reached my room I laid on the bed. I myself didn't know I knew that much about Lacey Roode but I was sure glad I did.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been about a month since Presley's birthday party and the first time I played with the band. We'd been kinda like touring at little places all around the state of Michigan for the past month. My parents even were cool and bought us an official tour bus so we could have the full experience. It was a really nice bus too. One that the top stars of music would have. It had a bunk for each of us to sleep with a tv on each bunk, a small kitchen, a bathroom, couches, and a big round table with a round booth seat for us to sit at and write or eat. My dad even went all out and hired a driver for us. It was such a fun time in my life being on the road. It made me excited to someday become a wrestler and travel all the time.  
Ruby Hardy was even on the road with us. Her brother wanted her to come and take photos of the band for our facebook page and things like that. She was pretty much one of the guys. She always had been. She was an amazing photographer though. She went everywhere with her photos. She'd been to Africa, Japan, Paris, India, plus more. She made some really good money off of her photographs too. I was proud of her. She went from taking pictures of flowers and wrestlers on a disposable camera as a child to becoming a world famous photographer with top of the line cameras.  
Justin heeled up good enough to get back into the ring while we were gone. He was really moving on to the top now. They teamed him with Aris who was more of a high flyer while Justin was more of a power house. They were called 'Ace of Spades'. I thought it was a pretty cool name. They were the reining Detroit Premier Wrestling Tag Team Champions. I couldn't have been prouder of my best friend. He was doing amazing as well as he'd gotten an offer to go and work for Ring of Honor Wrestling. He hadn't made his decision about it yet, but I was sure he was going to take it. It was the company where our dad's started out and first made names for themselves. Why would he pass it up for?  
I was still suspended indefinitely for the time being. Petey kept me updated on things since he was one of my dad's good friends. My dad ended up paying for the damages. Bobby hadn't decided to lift the suspension though. Petey said it had nothing to do with his feelings towards me though which I guess I didn't blame him. I would be pissed off and embarrassed about me too. I was enjoying my time off with the band though, but I missed the ring. This little stunt I pulled would put me back some and take me longer to get an offer, but I guess I deserved it. Bobby wasn't a stupid man after all. No matter what our differences were, he was very smart and a great business man. He was doing what was right for the company.  
Tonight's show was really good. Tonight we were in Fort Wayne, MI. We put on a show for about 100 veterans who were there reenacting the war that happened there many years ago. We decided to take a different approach at this show. We played some country music. I guess those times that my family made requests paid off. We played some songs by the great, Toby Keith. From 'Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue' to 'Made In America'. It was a wonderful night playing for and meeting so many men and women who'd put their lives on the line for myself, my friends, and my family. Even though country music wasn't our thing, it was a real honor putting smiles on the faces of these people who truly cared about our country and everyone who lived in it.  
It was about midnight now and we were all driving down the road on the way to our next little gig. We were going to be crossing over the border into a small town in Canada. I hadn't been to Canada in a good while, so I was pretty happy that we were going. It was going to be a change of scenery for sure. We were going to put on a show for some former wrestlers who were having a reunion. Nattie Neidhart (Natalya) and husband TJ Wilson (Tyson Kidd), Adam Copeland (Edge) and wife Beth Kocianski (Beth Phoenix), Jeremy Fritz (Eric Young), Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho) who happened to be our other guitarist, Ethan's, father, the entire Hart family, and more Canadian wrestlers were all going to be there. I hadn't heard word on if Bobby Roode and Petey Williams would be there, although I was pretty they wouldn't because of the wrestling company. It would be a wonderful show seeing some of the greatest wrestlers of all time again and meeting some of them for the first time.  
Everyone on the bus were in their bunks either asleep on watching television but I was sitting in our little booth table practicing a little on the guitar and talking with Ruby. She was laughing at me everytime I'd mess up which was alot tonight because it was so late. I was playing on my Syn Gates special tonight. Just messing around a bit with some A7X songs mostly. I started to play a little bit to the song 'Afterlife' and as I was doing so I was moving my head around and sticking my tongue out. This caused Ruby to laugh at me even more. It was really fun making her laugh.  
"Don't laugh at me." I said in a really squeaky voice. She laughed more.  
"I can't help it." She said as I strummed a few chords to 'Smoke on the Water' by Deep Purple. I was messing around and pretending like I was going to kick her since she was laughing at me which caused me to fuck up the chords and she laughed even harder. When I stopped playing I put down my guitar. She was still laughing.  
"What's got you so giggly, huh? What's got you so giggly? What's so funny?" I said as I started to tickle her causing her to laugh even harder. Ruby Hardy had always been the most ticklish person I'd ever seen.  
"Stop!" She screeched. I laughed as she laughed even harder.  
She was sinking down to where she was laying on the booth seat. She laughed so hard at me tickling her until I ended up getting really close to her and I stopped. She looked up at me into my eyes with her beautiful brown eyes. I could feel her breath against my face. I felt it as she inched closer to me. Her lips were inches from mine and her eyes were close. Next thing I did was let go of her and sit up. She opened her eyes looking surprised that I wasn't still there.  
"I can't do this." I said. She sighed and sat up.  
"It's her isn't it?" She asked. I sighed and nodded.  
"It's been her. It's always going to be her, Ruby." I said as I put my hand through my hair. She sighed and bit her lip.  
"So what then, Ben? What if she was single? Do you really think she'd date you considering her dad has pure hatred for you and yours? I mean c'mon. Anybody with vision can see that she's a daddy's girl." She said. I sighed.  
"I don't know, Ruby, but I can't help it. It's her and it's always going to be from here on out. Ever since I laid eyes on her, I haven't been able to look at other girls. I'm sorry if tonight seemed like it was something. You're a beautiful and amazing girl and any guy would be lucky to have you. We had our time though and we didn't work out. Hell, you were my first for alot of things and I will never forget that, but you're more like a sister to me than anything. Again, I apologize, but Lacey Nicole Roode has a hold on me." I said. She nodded and sighed.  
"Fair enough, Ben. Fair enough. She's a lucky girl to have a guy like you have so much feeling for her. I someday hope that a guy will feel that way about me." She said getting up from the booth and starting to walk to her bunk.  
"Hey." I said making her turn around to me. "There will be, I promise." I said. She smiled at me and walked back towards me.  
"You're a good guy, Benjamin Harter." She said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight. Get some rest." She said walking off and going to be.  
Lacey had never left my mind, she'd just been on halt, but for the rest of the night I thought of and even dreamed of Lacey Roode.


	14. Chapter 14

We arrived in Canada the next morning. Last night was a bit strange to me on the bus with Ruby. I did always care for Ruby, just not in that way, really. Once upon a time, yes I did, but not now. I was all in for Lacey Roode whether she knew it or not. She probably didn't know it and maybe she never would, but that was the worst thought I could have about the situation. Ruby Hardy needed someone better than me anyway. Someone who was always going to be around for her. Maybe a guy in the photography business like her. That would probably be perfect for her. Or maybe an artist. What do I know?  
We decided while we were in Canada since this was the last show of our little tour and the fact that there would probably be a little after party and all, we would stay in a hotel. It would be fun. We could all get drunk and hang out with the old timers. It would be cool to see what they would do. We had also gotten some suggestions of music to play tonight from Petey mostly. He told us to play some older rock music which we didn't mind of course. We loved playing some older rock music. We would be playing some music from great bands such as Judas Priest, Black Sabbath, Metallica, and Nirvana. I was pretty excited about this show, more than I had been for any of the other shows. I think it was mostly because I'd grown up around most of these great Canadian wrestlers. The Hart Family, Edge, Eric Young, and more. This was going to be a great night. I was so ready.  
When we pulled up to the venue, I was the first person off the bus. We'd already dropped off our stuff at the hotel so we were dressed and ready to go. I was dressed in jeans, a Mr. Anderson t-shirt that said 'Pro Wresting is real' on the front and 'People are fake' on the back, and a black beanie. I had my guitar case in hand as I made my way up to the stage where Cody's drums were already set up and so were the microphones. I opened my guitar case and pulled out my Les Paul. This guitar was amazing and it was the only guitar that I would play on stage. I put it in it's holder and looked out into where the crowd soon would be gathering, which some already had.  
From where I stood, I could already see Bret Hart and his lovely wife, Jim Neidhart and his lovely wife, TJ Wilson (Tyson Kidd) and his wife Natalie Neidhart-Wilson (Natalya), as well as a few other members of the Hart family sitting at one table. At another table I could see Adam Copeland (Edge) with his wife Beth (Phoenix), Jeremy Fritz (Eric Young) with his wife Jessica Kresa-Fritz (ODB), Petey Williams and his lovely wife, and Chris Irvine (Jericho) with his lovely wife. I watched as many other Canadian wrestlers piled into the building. Some I had no idea who they were which made me guess that they were popular in the indy wrestling scene.  
"Alright, you good man?" I heard Ethan ask me.  
"Yeah man, I'm good. You need any picks?" I asked.  
"Nah man, I'm straight." He said as he tuned his guitar some. Zeppelin, Cody, and Jackson then walked up on stage.  
"You boys ready for this?" Zeppelin asked. We all nodded. "We're gonna start out with Living After Midnight." He said.  
"Alright." We all agreed and went to where we were supposed to be. I picked my guitar up and got one of my picks. I then looked back out to the crowd and I froze.  
It was her. Lacey was here. I didn't expect her to be here at all. She walked in followed by Rob, Briana, Bobby, and Tracy Roode. There were no signs of Ross Moore whatsoever. They sat down at the table that was closest to the stage and Lacey looked up on the stage at me. I nodded at her and she nodded back. Zeppelin looked at each of us nodding to make sure we were ready. We were all ready.  
We started the show off strong. We played both 'Living After Midnight' and 'Breaking the Law' by Judas Priest then we went on to play 'Paranoid', 'Iron Man', and 'War Pigs' by Black Sabbath to 'Metalingus' by Alter Bridge which was Edge's wrestling theme song, and more. It was a fun show and the crowd really got into it. The entire time I could see Lacey enjoying it.  
Once the show was over, everyone still sat around and had fun. I was reminiscing with old timers such as Bret and Jim. We were talking about things like my dad, the Bret Hart screw job, Owen Hart's tragic death, and more. I looked over to the table where Lacey had been sitting and she was gone. Figures. Then I noticed Bobby Roode coming my way.  
"Nice show you fellas put on tonight, Harter." He said putting out his hand. I shook it.  
"Thank you, Bobby." I said. He looked down at his watch then back up at me.  
"Petey, Kevin, Rob, and myself will be having a meeting on Wednesday to discuss whether to reinstate you yet. I'll let you know." Bobby said. I nodded.  
"Thank you for that. I haven't gotten the opportunity to but I apologize for that incident. I have some problems that I am trying to resolve with the help of a physician and I should be better soon." I replied.  
"Very well. We will be in touch with you." He said walking over to Tracy, Rob, and Briana and leaving. I hadn't seen Lacey which was odd but I guess it was whatever.  
"Hello stranger." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I gripped my hands into fists and shut my eyes tight hoping I'd only imagined it. I turned around and sadly she was standing there. Mia Neidhart. Daughter of Jim Neidhart and younger sister of Natalie Neidhart. She and I dated and were pretty serious with on another about a year ago but then she ended up cheating on me. It was a terrible break up and I vowed to never see her ass again. I fake smiled.  
"Hello Mia." I said as I started to walk away from her.  
"Where are you going?" She asked following me.  
"Away from you." I said continuing to walk.  
"Please Benjamin, I miss you." She said.  
"No you don't, Mia." I said.  
"Yes I do. I still love you, Ben." She said getting close to me and trying to kiss me.  
I turned away and walked to the hotel. I was probably the only one there out of all of my band members. Suddenly I had no interest in partying. I was just ready to chill out. I got into my room and took off my shirt leaving on my jeans and beanie and turned on the television. The Detroit Lions were playing the Green Bay Packers. The Lions were the team that my dad's family owned but neither of us liked them because of Ray. I was a Packers fan and had been for years which made me glad that they were winning 30-3.  
I was really getting into this game when there was a knock on my door. I sighed. I hoped this wasn't Mia again. I didn't want her back in my life. She hurt me back then and she was an annoying ass bitch when she didn't get what she wanted. I sighed again shaking my head as I got up from the bed and made my way over to the door. Please don't be Mia. Please don't be Mia. I opened the door.  
"Hey."


	15. Chapter 15

My eyes couldn't have been right. I mean, I hadn't gotten alot of sleep in the past few days. That had to have been it. My eyes had to be deceiving me because when I opened that door, it looked like the last person I expected to see. Lacey Roode. I was in total shock. This couldn't be her. She was here with her father and step mother. I know Bobby wouldn't have let her out of his sight. Maybe she did it without him knowing though.  
"Well, are you going to let me in or just make me stand out here all night?" She asked breaking my thoughts. I moved out of the doorway.  
"Of course. My apologies. Come on in." I said. She nodded and walked into the room. I closed the door behind her and made my way over to the bed as she looked around the room. I picked up my shirt and put it back on. "So what brings Lacey Roode into my hotel room?" I asked sitting on the bed. She sighed as she walked around the room. She was dressed in a Gas Chamber Ink t-shirt which was the tattoo shop that Shannon and Ross owned together, a very short black skirt, high heeled boots to her knees, and her hair pinned up. She looked stunning as always.  
"How have you been doing?" She asked me.  
"Fine but that's not what brought you here. If that were the case then you would have spoken to me earlier after the performance but you failed to do so. So, let me ask again, what are you doing coming to my hotel, Lacey Roode?" I asked her again. She sighed.  
"I haven't seen you since your sister's birthday party and even at that I got no explanation from you as to why you did what you did at my father's show." She said.  
"I have some issues, Lacey, but I am getting them fixed with the help of my physician and therapist." I replied. She nodded.  
"That's good." She said.  
"That's not the only thing you came for." I said. She looked out of my window at the big city then turned toward me.  
"At that party, you proved me wrong. You knew way more about me than I thought. You knew way more than even Ross knows about me. How do you know all that stuff?" She said. I chuckled and took off my beanie and ran my hand through my hair which was growing scruffier now.  
"I listen, Lacey. I'm not the type of guy who just lets what you say go in one ear and go out of the other. I'm like a sponge, I guess you could say." I said scratching the back of my neck. She got a little closer to me.  
"How though? Most guys just act like they're listening yet they know nothing about you." She replied. I chuckled once again.  
"I'm not 'most guys', Lacey. I'm Benjamin Harter. I was raised by a gentleman to be a gentleman. My father raised me to do three things for a lady. Number one, treat her like a queen. Number two, respect her for the goddess that she truly is. Number three, listen to everything she tells you because it will pay off. Remember every single small thing she tells you and every single big thing as well." I replied to her. She smiled.  
"Josh is a smart man. He taught you very well, Ben. No man has ever acted as you have towards me or remembered that much about me." She said. I got up from the bed and shrugged my shoulders.  
"That's just me. I've loved nothing more than learning all those small things about you. It's amazing to me learning just what makes you tick." I said to her. She bit her bottom lip.  
"I've thought alot about you this past month, Benjamin Harter." She said which surprised me.  
"Believe me when I say, I've thought about you and nothing more." I replied scratching the back of my head.  
"I've thought about that face, those eyes, that smirk of yours, that chuckle, that strong voice." She replied as she inched closer to me and grabbed my bicep. "Those arms." She said lifting my shirt a bit to reveal my six pack. "Those abs." She said rubbing her hand across them low enough to make me feel a bit turned on. I guess she noticed because she looked down a blushed a bit. "My my my getting turned on are we, Benjamin?" She asked in a seductive voice as she bit her bottom lip then ran her hand down rubbing me through my jeans. I bit my lip looking down at her as she did this. "And a bigger boy than I thought you were." She smirked seductively. My breaths caught as she ran her hands back across me again and up my shirt rubbing my stomach and chest.  
"Wh-What are you doing L-Lacey?" I asked as she removed my shirt from my body.  
"Don't you want this?" She asked.  
"More than you know." I said pulling her towards me and kissing her deeply as I moved my hands up and down her perfect little body down to her little butt. I grabbed it wrapping her legs around my waist. She kissed me harder as she rubbed her little body against my hardness.  
I laid her on the bed and went down taking off her shirt. This was what I'd wanted for so long and I was finally getting it. I went to work on her perfect breasts. She gasped with pleasure as I worked my magic on her fragile little body. She was perfect everywhere on her body. Since she was now fully naked, I could get a better look. She was gorgeous and her naked body revealed to me she had more than just her arm tattoos. She had a cherry blossom tree on her right side and a music note on her left thigh. Lacey Roode was beautiful inside and out.  
After it was over, she and I laid together in the bed. She was laying on my chest and I was running my hand through her hair. She looked up at me and smiled then kissed me. I smiled back at her. This had been so amazing. She was so amazing and so beautiful. I'd dreamed of this for so long and I finally got it and I was better than I ever imagined. She looked so innocent but that didn't apply when it came to the bedroom.  
'Something happens when the dark meets the light,  
Something happens when you start up the fight,  
Something happens when the sun turns to grey  
Something happens when you scare the monsters away'  
Her phone started to ring as it played 'Sandpaper' by Fozzy (Ft. M. Shadows).  
"Hello?" She answered as she picked up the phone. "Oh, hey baby." I heard her say. I sighed knowing it was Ross right away. Great. "Yeah, it was wonderful, Zeppelin and the band played great. Ben is really great at the guitar too. He can really tear it up." She looked at me and smirked. I smirked back and rubbed her butt then softly kissed her neck. "Yeah of course. Yeah. Well listen, i'm at the afterparty so I'll see you. Alright, yeah you too. Bye." She said hanging it up and getting on top of me and straddling me. "Round 2?" She asked licking her lips. I smirked and grabbed her hips.  
"Thought you'd never ask." I said as I got to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Last night was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. Lacey Roode was a beautiful woman inside and out. She was just perfect in every single way to me. I never really thought this day would have come, especially so soon. I also never thought she'd be taken by anyone else but me when it happened, but I should just be grateful that it did happen. She was definitely a goddess. Hopefully someday she'd just get away from Ross and be with me. Easier said than done though especially since her dad hated me. Maybe one day though.  
The bus came to a stop pulling me from my thoughts. We were back in Detroit. Finally home after a month. I was pretty happy to be home since I hadn't seen my parents, sister, or best friend the entire time I'd been gone. Thinking about Justin led me to an idea. He told me he was ready for a girlfriend. What if I were to hook him up with Ruby Hardy? They'd be a good couple. I was pretty sure they both thought the opposite was attractive anyway.  
The bus came to a stop. I looked out of the window of the bus and saw the Harter mansion. I was finally home after so long. I grabbed my guitar case and suitcase and said my goodbyes to everyone. Soon as I did that, I walked off the bus and noticed the cars in my driveway. Justin, Candice and Ted, Patrick and Angel and all the boys were all here. I then looked and saw a black mercedes in the driveway. Was that who I think it was? Ashley? My biological mother? I guess there was only one way to find out.  
I walked into the house and shut the door behind me. I walked my way across the marble floor and into our living room as I heard the younger boys outside in the pool. I saw my mom, dad, Candice and Ted, Patrick and Angel, Justin, and Ashley sitting on the leather couches. Ashley locked eyes with me and I could tell something was wrong. I sighed and looked over at my mom and dad noticing there was no sense of hate in them or that said that Ashley was unwelcome. Something was definitely wrong. I dropped my bags. My mom walked towards me and hugged me tightly and I hugged her tighter. I had been a momma's boy since Jamie became my mom. I looked over at Ashley as we were hugging and I could see the pain in her eyes from this. We pulled away and I looked at Ashley.  
"What are you doing here, Ashley?" I asked. She sighed and looked down then looked up.  
"Aubrey ran away." She said. My eyes went wide.  
"What? What happened?" I asked. My world revolved around only a few things. First was Aubrey and Presley. Those girls were my life. As their big brother, I would do everything in my power to keep them safe.  
"That's just it. She started to act really weird and you know she was dating Randy Orton's song, Conner. He started not really coming around the past few days and when I went to wake her up for school this morning, she was gone." She replied with tears coming down her face. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder and patted it. I'd only wished she felt like this back when she was losing me. This wasn't about me though, it was about my sister.  
"She'll be okay. She's a smart girl." I said patting her shoulder. She grabbed me into a hug. I was surprised but knew she needed the comfort so I hugged her back.  
"You're my only hope, son. You're the only one she'll really listen to." She said. I sighed and scratched my head.  
"Okay. I'll go find her." I said. She hugged my so tight, I thought I'd bust.  
"Thank you so much my baby boy. I love you so much." She said kissing my cheek. I backed up a bit.  
"Yeah. Right." I said grabbing my car keys and heading out the door.  
I drove around thinking of places that my little sister may be. I thought of places I used to go as a young teenager to think. First, I looked at the park. I didn't see her there though. Next, I looked at her old school playground. Nothing. I sighed not knowing where to look next. I kept driving until I hit the old raggedy bridge on my way back to my house. I sighed as I kept driving until I looked over and saw the back of my sister sitting on the side of the bridge. I slammed my breaks, reversed my car away from traffic, and got out running over to her.  
"Aubrey Lynn Harter, what the hell are you doing out here?" I said getting close to her. She turned to look at me and looked back away.  
"Go away, Ben." She said.  
"Go away? You've never wanted me to go away." I said sighing. I changed my voice to a sincere voice. "What's going on sis?" I asked. She sighed and turned around to me.  
"I'm pregnant." She said. My eyes went wide.  
"Oh. Well, Aubrey, all you have to do is tell your mom and dad and everything will be fine." Her face dropped.  
"No it won't. You know who my dad is." She replied. I sighed.  
"You're right." I sat there thinking for a minute.  
"I can't go back and Conner doesn't want me anymore." She sighed.  
"First off you won't have to. I'm going to get my own house and you're moving in with me and I'll take care of Conner, okay?" She smiled and hugged me tightly.  
"Thank you." I smiled as my little sister hugged me. She's not alone.  
"You're welcome. You'll never be alone as long as you're with me. I will always take care of you Aubrey Lynn Harter." I kissed her forehead then I put my hand on her stomach. "And my niece or nephew too." She smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you, big brother." She smiled.  
"I love you too, little sister."


End file.
